Ikarus
by Rumput Laut
Summary: Tahu tentang legenda Ikarus? Dan oh—ya, cerita ini berdasarkan legenda burung tersebut. Mungkin sama—atau mungkin berbeda? BL. AU. ReiBert.


Dia seperti Ikarus. Yang ingin terbang tinggi dan lebih tinggi untuk menggapai Matahari tanpa ia pikir kalau sayap lemahnya akan dibakar oleh Matahari. Ya, dia seperti Ikarus yang sayapnya terbakar oleh Matahari.

Pernah terpikir, kan? Betapa bodohnya Ikarus itu.

Ah, tapi mungkin kisah ini sedikit berbeda dari dongeng Ikarus yang lain—mungkin, _yeah_ , sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ikarus** **  
**An Attack on Titan Fanfiction  
by _Rumput Laut_

 ** _._**

All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama. I do not own anything except the story line. Or getting any financial benefit from this fanfict.  
Angst/Drama, K+ Rated, AU, OOC, Typos, Miss Typos, MalexMale  
Reiner/Bertholdt

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi seperti biasa, kau memperhatikan Ikarus tengah bicara dengan sang pujaan hatinya, Matahari—siapa lagi? Wajahnya tampak bahagia—sangat bahagia jika kau tanya pendapatku. Ikarus yang jarang sekali terlihat tersenyum—hampir tidak pernah, tetapi bila bersama dengan Matahari, teori itupun sepertinya bisa ditolak. Lihatlah, wajahnya yang tersenyum indah, tidak seperti biasanya jika berbicara dengan yang lain (biasanya Ikarus gugup, suka berkeringat dan selalu tidak bisa berbicara lancar—karena kegugupannya) dan terlebih lagi pandangan teduhnya yang selalu melihat senyum Matahari.

Ikarus—ah atau kau dapat memanggilnya Bertholdt Fubar. Pria jangkung yang selalu tampak cemas dan berkeringat, tetapi bila di dekat Matahari, hal itu bisa tidak berlaku.

Dan kau pasti tahu siapa Matahari, kan? Oh—yah itu dia. Reiner Braun. Pria berotot dengan tekad tinggi dalam hal apapun.

"Reiner?" suara Ikarus—Bertholdt perlahan terdengar bergetar. Kau tersentak, mata tajamnya melihat tangan Bertholdt yang tengah mengeluarkan…sepertinya tiket? Kau kurang yakin karena tangan besar Bertholdt menghalanginya.

Kau menatap Matahari yang tengah tertawa bersama yang lain, akhirnya menoleh menatap Ikarus. Matahari—Reiner—pria berotot itu berbicara pelan. "Hm? Wajahmu tampak serius sekali, Bertholdt." Ucapnya seraya mengacak rambut pria jangkung di depannya. Bertholdt terlihat menepis pelan tangan Reiner dengan…aku kurang yakin tapi kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua pipi pria tinggi berkulit agak gelap itu mulai merona.

Pria jangkung itu menyodorkan tiket kepada Reiner, "aku ada tiket nonton, kau mau ikut soalnya kelebihan satu." Oh—akhirnya kalimat itu terucap setelah banyak latihan dari kemarin bersamamu! Seulas senyum terbentuk pada wajahmu. Kau mengacungkan jempol perlahan ketika Bertholdt mencuri pandang kepadamu. Ikarus—Bertholdt tersenyum kikuk kepadamu sebelum akhirnya ia membalas acungan jempolmu seolah berkata, ' _Aku_ _berhasil_.'

"Serius?" Reiner melihat tiket di tangan Bertholdt.

"Haaaa?" suara malas seorang wanita tiba-tiba membuat Bertholdt tersentak. Bertholdt menatap wanita jangkung di depannya. "Y-Ymir…" ucapnya gugup.

Kau menatap dalam Bertholdt yang jelas sekali gugup ketika orang lain selain Matahari berbicara dengannya. "Berjuanglah, Bertholdt," bisikmu seraya mengepalkan tanganmu. Berharap bahwa rencana Bertholdt berjalan lancar.

"Cuma berdua sama Reiner? Aaahh membosankan pasti nantinya. Tidak ada seorang gadispun yang kau ajak? Historia dan aku bagaimana? Kalau ada kami berdua, yakinlah suasana akan menjadi lebih hidup, ya kan, Historia?" ucap Ymir asal seraya menarik tangan Historia—sang Malaikat sekolah yang akan membuat siapapun terpesona, termasuk diriku (dulu, pernah sekali). Historia, gadis cantik mungil itu menatap Bertholdt, Reiner dan Ymir bergantian, ia membuka bibir mungilnya "Ymir, tidak baik mengganggu acara orang lain, kan?" ucapnya pelan, lalu tatapannya jatuh kepada Bertholdt dan Reiner, "jangan anggap perkataan Ymir, ya? Pergi berdua bersama teman dekat adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan, kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dan bercerita. Kalau ada kami, pasti hanya akan menganggu nantinya."

"Ah Historia jangan begitu—" perkataan Ymir terpotong.

"Ymir!" Historia merengek pelan, "aku tahu kau suka menggoda Bertholdt dan Reiner, tapi tidak sadar? Bertholdt mengajak Reiner serius." Historia tampak tidak tega mengganggu Bertholdt yang berusaha mengajak Reiner. Ia menarik tangan Ymir, "ayo pergi. Itu _urusan_ pria sama pria"

Ymir tidak tahu kearah mana pembicaraan Historia sampai akhirnya ia mengerti. "Ah!" ia mendekati Berhotldt, "Kau menyukai Reiner? Atau kalian berdua sudah pacaran? Makanya kau cuma membawa 2 tiket? Kau mau menghabiskan harimu bersama pacarmu tercinta?"

"Ymir!"

Wajah Ikarus merona sekaligus memucat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Ymir yang urak-urakan akan bisa menebak semudah itu. Bertholdt tampak menggeleng pelan, "bukan—"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Ymir?" Reiner bersuara rendah—jelas, ia kelihatan tidak suka. "Aku dan Bertholdt adalah sahabat dari kecil. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan padaku." Reiner melihat historia yang mulai gugup dan cemas. Reiner kemudian tersenyum, "lagian pergi berdua sama Bertholdt terus membosankan, ada benarnya juga gadis sepertimu juga harus pergi. Jadi, aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dalam dan mungkin hubungan kita bisa lebih spesial?" ucapnya bergurau pelan seraya mengacak rambut Historia yang tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Ymir.

Dan ayo lihat keadaan Ikarus, wajahnya menunduk. Sudah pasti ia terluka—sangat terluka mendengar perkataan Matahari yang sangat menusuk tanpa ia sadari sendiri. Siapapun pasti terluka ketika orang yang kau sayangi mengatakan hal seperti itu. Pasti. Bertholdt memaksa tersenyum—Ikarus tersenyum pahit, "aku…pergi dulu, ya? Baru ingat ada urusan."

"Oh, _yeah_ hati-hati." Ucap Reiner santai, ia kelihatan tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahan wajah Bertholdt.

Ymir dan Historia mengangguk pelan seraya melambaikan tangan. Historia menatap Ymir kesal dan Ymir hanya bisa tertawa pelan, "maaf, maaf," lirihnya.

Dan kau? Melihat Bertholdt melewati dirimu dengan cepat, wajahnya tertunduk dan kau bahkan tak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang dipasang oleh Ikarus. Kau berlari cepat mengejarnya. Mengejar Ikarus yang terbakar.

"Bertholdt!" Kau meneriaki namanya, tapi pria jangkung itu tetap berlari. Kau menambah kecepatanmu, kau menjangkaunya. Kau menghentikannya. Nafasmu terengah, kau hendak bicara, tapi badan Bertholdt yang bergetar membuatmu diam sejenak.

Ah, lihat. Ikarus sudah melewati batas di mana ia sudah tidak harus mengepakkan sayapnya lagi hanya untuk berusaha mendekati matahari. Sayapnya perlahan mulai terbakar dan apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Ikarus? Menangis? Berteriak?

…Karena itu aku memanggilmu Ikarus, Bertholdt.

Ingat? Kisah Ikarus yang mendapatkan sayap dari ayahnya? Ia terlalu senang dan ingin sekali terbang tinggi menggapai Matahari yang bersinar itu tanpa sadar bahwa sayapnya tidak sekuat yang ia bayangkan. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa semakin ia mendekati Matahari, maka sayapnya akan terbakar—sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia benar mencapainya—atau bahkan belum mencapainya. Sayap itu terbakar dan ia kembali terhempas ke bumi. Menyisakan kepahitan mendalam. Sejak itu, Ikarus tak bisa terbang sama sekali.

Matahari yang Ikarus berusaha untuk gapai, Ikarus tidak pernah menyangka akan semenyakitkan itu bukan? Tidak bukan? Pria jangkung itu tidak pernah memikirkannya karena dia memang tidak pernah tahu batasannya sendiri. Ikarus lupa, sayapnya tidak sepadan dengan panas matahari. Seharusnya dari awal Ikarus sadar, tapi ia? Terlalu senang bisa terbang dan berfokus menuju matahari saja. Itulah kenapa, Bertholdt hanyalah seorang Ikarus.

"Bertholdt?" kau mengucapkan namanya pelan—sangat pelan sekali.

Ikarus sekarang sangat rapuh. Badannya bergetar. Sayapnya terbakar—nyaris habis dan ia nyaris jatuh terhempas menuju daratan, tapi—belum, kau menahannya dari kejatuhan. Kau memegang tangannya.

"Bertl?" kau memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Badan pria jangkung itu tersentak ketika kau memanggil namanya. Ia menatapmu. Wajahnya—pedih, sakit, menahan kesakitan akan sayapnya yang tengah terbakar. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan jika kau tanya pendapatku. "Hei, Annie." Ikarus menyapamu pelan. Kau tersenyum tipis, "kerja bagus."

Entah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, yang kutahu Bertholdt menunduk . Kau—Annie mengusap kepala Ikarus. Tubuh Ikarus tampak bergetar, kau mengusap pipinya seraya berbicara dan aku yakin kau mengatakan, "Reiner hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak peka. Tetap berusaha, kuyakin dia akan melihatmu suatu hari nanti, pasti. Kau sudah berusaha, Bertl."

Kemudian, kalian berdua menghilang dari pandanganku. Berjalan lurus mengitari lorong sekolah di tengah suasana yang sudah sepi. Aku mengepalkan tangan. Aku juga seorang Ikarus, eh? Menyukai Annie dan terbakar karena aku seharusnya sudah tahu batasan sampai di mana aku harus berhenti memperhatikanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun aku berhenti, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti. Di hatimu, kau hanya peduli pada teman-temanmu. Hanya ada Ikarus yang terbakar itu di matamu—Bertholdt Fubar seorang.

Aku menatap langit senja. Senja identik dengan kesedihan, eh? Aku menghela nafas pelan, kisah singkat Ikarus? Kisah Bertholdt dan aku, yeah. _Kami_ berdua adalah Ikarus. Reiner dan Annie adalah Matahari. Aku tertawa pelan. Siapa sangka cocok sekali.

Tapi, Bertholdt sialan itu beruntung sekali. Setidaknya kisah Ikarusnya tidak terlalu berhakhir tragis sepertiku. Tidak ada seorangpun di sisiku untuk menyemangati. Dan kau? Matahariku menjadi bulan penyembuhmu. Cih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, ini adalah _fanfict_ pertama saya, benar-benar yang pertama dan saya gugup sekali ketika mempostingnya ehehe. Ini ceritanya _angst_ —atau abal-abal doang sih. Karena pas lagi bikin cerita ini hujan, alhasil jadi cerita sedih. Fict pertama saya cerita kelam dan sedih *nangis dipojokan*padahal awalnya mau bikin humor malah jadi sedih * _mumbles_ *

Oh iya, buat yang bingung, gini, Bertholdt suka Reiner. Nah yang "kau" yang sering diucapin sama Narator itu Annie. Saya harap ga ada yang bingung . terus narator itu…silahkan pikirkan sendiri ya? Yang jelas masih tokoh SnK kok. _Yuri_ atau _Staight_ itu terserah pikiran pembaca kekeke.

Saya sangat menghargai semua pembaca yang sudah mempir, membaca, mereveiw ataupun memfavoritkan cerita saya. Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca fict pertama saya ini. Kalau ada masukan soal penulisan saya ini atau banyak kekurangan saya minta maaf karena saya masih pemula _hiks_. Semoga ga _ilfeel_ liat tulisan saya .

Sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain dan saya akan berusaha buat bikin lebih panjang lagi. _Yosh_!


End file.
